The Future Is Ours
by MezMaroon8
Summary: Finn and Rachel start their future in New York with Klaine in tow to add to the adventure. FR Futurefic
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Is Ours**

_**AN: So I know I have a tendency to write angst FR future fics but I wanted to test out the theory Finn would follow Rachel to NYC and they would make it all work somehow, a more positive kinda fluffy story for you all lovely people! Enjoy!**_

**Ordinary: Chapter 1**

_Graduation is a year away, got any plans until then?_

It's funny how things work out. A year or so ago, Rachel Berry was content to leave this cow town of Lima, Ohio behind, her head held high, no friends to say goodbye to or miss when she left for the bigger brighter lights of New York City, her destiny awaiting for her.

Finn Hudson, on the other hand, always knew he wanted more for himself, to make him mother proud of him somehow, to honour his noble father but he was afraid he was just ordinary, destined to be a Lima Loser with the Prom Queen wife he detested and a family he never wanted.

Life has a funny way of throwing things at us when we least expect it, creating a dynamo effect of magical events that change our hopes and dreams for the better, making us soar beyond expectation.

Here they were, standing on the centre of Times Square as they had been out of that small incestuous town they called home for the first time, like a bird flying out the nest and taking the world as a quest to conquer.

His arms wrap around her waist, his nose nuzzling her silky strands of hair, now formed into a bob to suit her Patti Lupone or Barbra imitation. She was awestruck and breathless, taking in the fascinating colourful lights and the endless stream of billboards with adverts of numerous plays she had only dreamt of seeing, let alone be a part of someday.

His eyes gaze down at her as she stares into the distance, completely oblivious of how, amongst all these sights, he can't get over how pretty she is amongst this new world. She is his dream, he realises, his future, his whole life and he wouldn't be living without her.

She came into his life and changed him for the better, making him open his eyes and look into hers, hopeful and optimistic, dreamy and ambitious, she pulled him out of his trance and walked him to a road he never knew he would wander through.

He kisses her hair, pulling her petite frame closer against him as she lays her head back on his chest, breathing in, content, her eyes shut and her lashes curving, so pretty it's unreal.

How did he get so lucky? How did she become so open? She was a mystery, nobody knew her until he opened her doors and read her like an open book, stalling through her secret passage ways and figuring her out as if she was the most ordinary thing ever.

He can't to this day, forget what his life would have been like if he never met her. He would be numb and walk around like a zombie, not knowing right from wrong, happy from sad, trudging through life as a meaningless existence. He would be the typical small town guy. Not this city boy with dreams of making it in the NYPD and watching his girlfriend blow everyone's breath away as she takes the lead in every hit play on the theatres of NYC.

He would be lost without her, wondering through a maze with a dead end.

She opens her eyes and her hands cup his jaw as she leans into him, her face still arching towards the Broadway parade. There are times they can talk for hours and chatter about anything or everything, but now they are content in comfortable silence, embraced in the others' arms.

He grabs her tiny hands, engulfing it with his massive frame, their fingers intertwined as they walk back to the small flat they're renting with their gay counterparts, Klaine, they call them. Ever since that summer they figured it all out and decided they couldn't let go, Kurt has gushed over the perfect couple and come up with the ingenious idea of double dating.

They would sit in cafe and theatres, his arms looped around her or his hand on her lap, stroking her bare thigh as she was swallowed up in heated conversation about fashion trends and Broadway plays or diva trivia with Kurt while he kicked back with Blaine over a game of COD when they got back, finally getting some guy time.

He's not saying they emasculate him, Rachel is a strong woman and he like that she's her own person, it's just he misses Puck. Oh man, when did he become such a girl. Ever since he moved to Columbia to be with Quinn and give a go of them reuniting with Beth and becoming a family, he's barely had any real, well guy time. You know, the fart jokes and the porn stories, the COD marathons and whatnot.

Rachel. Rachel is his whole world and he'd do anything for her. But ever since she beat him that one time at his own game, he's kind of been too embarrassed to play video games in front of her. Who knew girls as tiny and girly as her kicked ass as war games?

Anyway, nowadays, their nights consist of snuggling up to her favourite musicals and her taking those long salty bubble baths that leave her smelling like heaven as he devours her, the spring in their bed bouncing as they make like rabbits several times a night, hearing her scream and moan while he grunts, filling her up, kissing every inch of her, and her him, is just enough most of the time. He just misses his guy friends. But Rachel will always be his best friend, so he guesses that makes up for a lot he misses out on with 2 gay guys and a girl in close confined spaces.

Life's good. He smiles as she lays beside him, their boxes unpacked, her face mirroring his coy smile. The door flings open and Kurt stampedes the hall with his one million and three suitcases filled with a lifetime of crap they can't the apartment. He sighs.

Maybe they did bring him to do the heavy lifting. He gets up with Rachel in tow, her infectious laughter bubbling up the hollow walls as Kurt instructs him like a courier.

She better make up for this tonight, he thinks. He's thinking chocolate sauce and maple syrup, licking off every inch of the other's body would ought to do it.

When he's done with all the lifting and carrying under Kurt's demands, his muscles aching, he makes his way to the kitchen for a soda when he finds the tube of whip cream.

Even better.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future Is Ours**

_**AN: Some good old fashion smut for you all! Enjoy as RF make like rabbits!**_

**Desire: Ch 2**

The first time the touched intimately was a couple of hours before graduation, she had taken him by the hand after the ceremony, clad in her gown and hat, all excited while he remained whimsical, worried this would be their goodbye.

He had pushed her against the wall around the corner of the bleacher, his hands on her hips as she whisked his hate away to muss his russet hair, their tongues wagging and twisting in pleasure as they tasted the other's lips. Intoxicated. He has always been attracted to her, even when she dressed like a toddler with her cute little sweaters and knee highs.

She was so sexy and he couldn't resist her. She just did things to him he couldn't control, the first time he kissed he almost blew his gun as she rode her thighs against his hips, the heat from his body radiating at their closeness. He was tempted to run his hands through her waist and cup her ass, he just wanted her so much and if she'd let him he would have had her then and there.

The desire they have for each other is uncontrollable, as they kissed, his hands running through her curls as she held him closer by the shoulders, kissing until they sucked the oxygen out of their lungs, gasping for air, he can't remember why he ever thought he could let her go.

He follows her like a puppy on leash as she leads them inside to an empty auditorium, climbing up the steps as they make their way on the stage, eager to devour each other. He waited a whole year for her, as they covered the bases in their steady romance; he's kissed her neck, her chest, sucked her breasts and cupped them as a moan erupts from her throat as he lay atop her on her bed, he's stroked her thighs, the smooth silk of her toned tanned legs as she cups his ass and massaged his pecks with her manicured nails.

He hisses in pleasure as her hands circle around his erect member, finding the bulge in his pants as they stand staring at each other, like two stars aligned to shine, bringing light to the life of the other. How could he let her go when she looked at him like that? Their clothes make a heap on the floor, trailing across the floor of the stage as the lights of the room shine upon them as she unclasps her bra, him undoing his boxers to release the tightening hard erection between this thighs as she eyes him hungrily. They fall against each other on the ground, his lips attacking hers vigorously, his tongue battling hers and his teeth digging into her lips as he sucks the taste of berries on her mouth, as she moans against him.

He trails kisses from her jaw, to her neck, sucking on her pulse and his large bulky hands cup her round ripe breasts, his thumb making her nipples pucker as her lowers himself to her level beneath him to close him mouth around them, her hands grip on his hair, tugging on as he sucks more and more. Her hands travel to his nether regions and stroke, her tiny fingers lining them, he's so big and she's so good at making him groan in ecstasy with her touch. He strokes him up and down while his lips find hers again, their eyes meeting as she cups his face with her free hand, brown eyes meshing with hazel.

She is so beautiful it's unreal, her hair messed up around her face, flowing across her bare tan shoulders as she writhes beneath his large frame, his erection rubbing on her flat belly as they kiss each other. His hands trail from her swollen breast to the wet tight spot of her smooth clit, his fingers drawing patterns as she releases sexy breathy sounds like music to his ears.

He dips his fingers into her core as she arches her neck, her lips part as she moans and he grunts, hovering over her.

'Finn?'

He's so concentrated on the triangle between her legs, he barely hears her.

'I got a condom.'

'No, not that.' He looks at her with concern in his eyes as her face morphs into an unreadable expression.

'You'll always be my first love.' The tone of her voice makes the tears in his eyes threaten to spill. They're not saying goodbye, not yet, he's not ready to let her go. Without alarm, he thrusts his hard cock inside her wet tight core as he hands hold onto his broad back and shoulders, yelping from the exertion of his body inside hers.

'More', she pleads.

He could never refuse her anything and he won't now. His hard naked cock drills in her pussy and he kisses her sweaty temple, both breathing raggedly as they gasp for air. Her hands cup his ass as he bows down to kiss every inch of her, trailing kisses down her belly and pecking her clit, the inside of her thighs until he's kneeling below her and kissinf her neck then her ankle. Tonight she's his and he's hers, that's all that matters.

He doesn't have to share her with the rest of the world and watch them fall in love with her like he has, tonight is all about them.

He collapses on top of her, balancing his weight on his elbows as he holds her against his chest, her arms circle around his waist as he kisses the top of her head. They're both layered with a thin sheet of sweat on their bodies, completely naked on stage where they shared their first electric kiss.

No goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future Is Ours**

**Home: Chapter 3**

_**AN: Now what's this? Another chapter so soon? More smut? Oh yeah! Enjoy! This part has an appearance from Kurt.**_

He makes his way to their new bedroom, tired of the morning activities of furnishing the living room for Kurt who has a ridiculously specific interior design preference. His muscles ache. He yawns loudly, the can of cream held behind his waist as he finds her face buried n a book. She's covered under the blankets, and barely hears him come in as he makes his way to her. Her eyes are starting to flutter shut from the jet lag and the sightseeing they did today. Can you believe her? They just arrived at their new home and she's falling asleep!

He smirks as her face tilts to fin him hovering over her, his hand on either side of her waist as his nose nuzzles hers. Her hands cup his face as their lips meet to summon a kiss.

'Hey baby, done all the heavy lifting?'

'Yeah, thanks for the help by the way.'

He's pouting and he knows she can't resist his sad puppy eyes. 'You're making it up to me.'

Now she's yawning, her eyes shutting for a second as he reveals the hidden item.

Her eyes scrunch up in confusion. 'Is that...is that whipped cream?'

He chuckles playfully. 'Wanna eat some dinner off me?'

She giggles coyly as he tackles her on the bed, the blankets ushered away to find her naked skin.

She's been waiting for him all along. He smothers her with a million kisses, sucking on her sensitive skin between the spot of her neck to leave a hickey as she squeals, holding him by the shoulders.

'Stop it! Kurt, your step brother and my best friend is in the other room.'

'So you'll just have to be quiet, baby.'

His eyes are shining with sheen of lust and hers are just as hungry for him. They haven't had sex in a week and that for them is a lifetime.

'Finn, I think we should just sleep, maybe cuddle a little but I'm so...', she yawns, covering her mouth with her hand,'...so..tired.'

He grunts like a petulant child and she laughs lightly, hugging his upper body as he faces away from her.

'Don't even try cuddling me, Rach. You owe me one hot kinky whipped cream sex session.'

Her hands ruffle his russet hair and spoon him by the hip, her chin on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry baby, but it's not just us anymore.'

'Yeah, I get it; I tagged along so you could have some help lifting the heavy stuff.'

'oh baby, that's not true. You know I love you and when you gave up your scholarship to NYU and worked for a year to transfer here, I wanted us to be alone too, have a s full house to ourselves so we could devour each other for hours every night but we need Kurt and Blaine for help with the rent. New York is expensive. I promise I'll make it up to you.'

She kisses his shoulder to console him as he turns stroking her face as they gaze at each other.

'I would follow you anywhere, you know?'

His voice echoes with emotion and sincerity as his thumb strokes her cheek.

Her lips find his to capture them in a heated passionate kiss, his face cupped by her dainty hands as he pulls her closer by the waist against him so their bodies are flush against each other. He loves her so much. She moans into the kiss as his tongue seeks entrance through her teeth, his lips gulping hers as their tongues dance a tango. His hands travel to graze the delicate curve of her hips as her teeth bite into his lips.

Wait a second. If she didn't want to have sex, why did she go to bed completely naked?

He pulls away, breaking their kiss. 'Rach...', her eyes shift down to the sheets and she plays with her hands shyly. 'Why are you naked?'

'I thought...since we're going to have to, um, you know, tone it down a notch with the kink, we could sleep naked and cuddle.'

He loves his girlfriend, so he kisses the air out of her lungs one more time before toppling on top of her petite frame and marking every inch of her with butterfly kisses and open mouthed kisses, sucking her breasts as she lets put a discrete moan and her hands cup his erection to stroke it gently as they make out under the covers.

The door is open and the wind from ajar window provides a cool breeze as they touch each other in the dark evening light. She's so beautiful. He gets carried away and cups her breasts roughly, his other hand circling her clit with his fingers, the tiny hairs of her pussy standing upon contact. She's so wet and tight; his fingers dip into her core as she arches her back, his mouth sucking on the spot between her jaw and neck, as his thumb rolls her nipples making them pucker.

'Baby, we should stop...' Her voice is raspy and quiet as he continues to suck her breasts in his hungry mouth. God she tastes so good. She is always worth the wait, she tugs on his russet hair and moans, the sounds ripping from her throat as he devours her naked form. His cock is aching to be inside her, the hardness brushing against the flat panel of her belly as he bends to reach her clit, fingering her.

They pass out from her orgasm and his high from fucking her with his long lanky fingers and she snuggles against his sweaty form.

'That was good, she breathes out.

He swallows and turns to look at her, her hair is all messed up and her lips red and swollen from his hard kisses.

'Rach, I'm still licking cream off you baby.'

'Finn-we-we...ca-can't, ok. Kurt's in the other room.'

Thank God, his stepbrother is in the shower with his Wicked music p-laying in the background, they can be a bit more vocal with their acts.

'He's in the shower', he says nonchalantly. 'Plus,' he holds her by the waist, edging her closer. 'I'm starving.'

She giggles cutely in his chest, her hands massaging his pecs as she flips them over, the room bubbling with her contagious laugh.

His hand edges to the night stand where he last left the can and he uncaps it to tip the spray as she writhes beneath him.

She's so radiant now, the lighting hitting her face to illuminate her features perfectly and her hair splayed against the cushions as he kneels with both his knees at each end of her waist drawing a dud on her nipples and circle around her breasts then a line between the valley of her bust until he find her belly and leaves a splodge on her bellybutton, then shifting to the spot and draws a triangle on her pussy, her cum mixing with the cream as he dips his fingers in for a taste, licking his fingers off as she watches in delight.

'So good.'

Her hands caress his butt as he grunts; her arms stretch out in surrender as he kisses her belly button. She releases the sexiest sounds from her plump kissable lips and he silences her with his lips, then trails kisses over her breasts, licking off the creams from her round boobs. He feels a tingling sensation as her nails scratch his muscled back.

She's so secy it's unreal. She doesn't even have to do anything to drive him wild but now she's licking her lips eyeing him. He falls on top of her, cupping her jaw and kissing her hard and vigorously.

They're interrupted by a screaming. Oh my God. What the hell? His eyes tilt to the door left ajar to find his brother covering his mouth. Rachel sinks under the sheets. Thank God for the sheets somewhat covering their bodies.

'What are you doing?' Kurt's high pitched voice hurt their ears.

He grunts in frustration and angrily responds. 'What do you think we're doing?'

His jaw clenches as Kurt asks them to get out of his room. Wait, what?

'This is our room,' Rachel finally speaks.

'No, I demanded the bigger room remember in the lease?'

'But Kurt, we need enough space for two people here and you have one room, Blaine doesn't even stay here so what's the problem?'

Kurt's face cringes with discomfort. He clears his throat. 'Um...I can see your..everything..Rachel.'

She sheepishly tugs the covers over her petite frame as Finn holds her close to him.

Kurt leaves in a huff mumbling about he needs therapy.

Most embarrassing moment of their lives, ever.

Finn laughs and Rachel whacks his chest with her puny hands, fisting punches into his hard pecs.

'Welcome home, baby.' He kisses her sweaty hair before they doze off to sleep the crazy day away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry about the long wait for this update guys, my PC was having problems. Anyway, ready for some Fireman Finn and Broadway Babe Rachel? Here ya go, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Strange New World**

They've settled into this new strange world now, full of bright lights and sights that are neverending and new to these fresh eyes.

They've been careful with their trysts too since the incident of his stepbrother and her best friend walking in on their whipped cream sex session. She has to be quiet and he kind of misses the way he could make her scream, sometimes she even hit a high C. They're in the shower now, taking their morning routine rinse, she's scrubbing him with the bath exfoliator as the water streams down their bodies, her hands massaging every curve of her naked wet frame as her hair flows along her shoulders. She looks like one of those amazonian beauties right now or a nymph bathing in the sea and he has an urge to ram her against the wall and fuck her senseless but it's 6am, they both have to get ready for work and his brother is asleep in the next room.

She's going off to an audition after her shift at the bar and he's going to help her run lines during his lujnch break at the station, he feels relieved they found jobs close by or otherwise he would have missed her so much it wouild have killed him. She covers herself petite soaking frame in one of their massive bath towels until it engulfs her and he smirks at how adorable, cute and beautiful she is all at once. Not to mention sexy as hell.

She smiles back with shy eyes as he leans forward to brush the wet hair sticking to her face, stroking her cheeks tenderly and edging to swllow her bottom lip with him mouth as she moans into the kiss, his tongue sneaking in to the contours of her succulent mouth as he tastes her cherry flavour. She's iressistable and so is he, as she brushes her towel covered body against his stark naked one, the hardness of his erection brushing against her bare upper thigh as he grunts, her hands circling around it as she stroke him softly slowly as they kiss until the air out of their lung give out, gasping for breath.

His large hands unclasps the knot of the towel on the peek of her breasts, as he finds the exposed flesh he kneads her round globes as she lets out a raspy breathy moan, arching her neck so he can smother her jaw with kisses, biting into her skin gently to leave a distinct mark.

'Finn!'

She's swatting him now and he can;t help but chuckle at her outburst.

'I can't go to work with a hickey!'

She breaks free of their embrace as he wraps to towel around them, both their frontals now covered with the cotton material as his hands circle her delicate waist.

'So what? It will let the punters know you're taken and they won't hit on you.'

She swats his bare chest repeatedly. 'You possessive territorial incorrigable man!'

He chuckles as he nuzzles her hair, running his fingers through her damp locks.

'I love you, you drama queen.'

He pokes his tongue out as he wraps her arms around her chest, making the cloth fall from their bodies to leave her naked, he eyes her hungrily, licking his lips as she starts to walk away to get dressed, his hands clasp her arm to stop her.

'Let's have some fun.'

'Finn, we can't. If we get dirty, we'll need to shower all over again and I need to get to Brooklyn in 2 hours to set up the place and you need to get ready to put out fires.'

She's rambling and it's so cute it hurts.

He steps towards her and pulls her to him by the waist, kissing her temple to calm her down.

'Come on, I'm not gonna see you for a full 12 hours.' He pouts for effect and she melts.

Works like a charm.

'10 minutes.'

He squeals and tackles her on to bed, her naked body writhing beneath him as he plants kisses all over her, kisses her jaw, then her pulse, then trailing butterfly kisses on her chest, flikcing her breasts with his tongue until her nipples harden while she lets out a moan, his hands find her spot to finger her core, drawing smooth circles around her clit as she lets out breathy sounds from her throat, drying up at his touch.

'Finn...'

He kneels down and flicks his tongue out until he finds her lobes, sucking on them as she grips his messy hair, he continues to lick her walls as she tightens around his mouth, tasting her fresh soapy smell as she arches her back, he kneels up on his elbows to look at her, taking his mouth in hers so she can taste herself, his teeth biting her lips and bruising them from the harsness of his kisses as his erectipon brushes on the flat pannel of her belly.

'Baby, you taste so good in the morning.' His voice is hoarse and that just does things to her as she flips them over to lather his taut body built like a horse, stroking his pecs and massaging his muscled torso as he lays on his back eyeing her with as much passion in his eyes as there is in hers right now.

Her hands form a glove around his erect member as he grunts, closing his eyes at the sensation thrilling through his body like electricity as she fondles him, stroking him gently with her small hands. She pushes her pelvis into his crotch and rides him, his eyes watching her breasts bounce at the friction. He's so big and she's so small but somehow they fit.

They pass out from their highs and climax together, falling flat against the cushions and the welcoming mattress now soaked from their juices and their lovemaking. She gets up to dry herself with her towel and picks out her outfit as he admires her butt as she bends over. He's staring so entranced by her he doesn't feel the pillow hit his face as she wacks him.

'Get up, Mr Fireman!'

He smirks, coming up the most devilish idea for how they can spend their evening tonight.

She starts packing her oversized bag with the manuscript of the play.

He flings his vest over his head and slips on his jeans and jacket.

'So what play is this again?'

'It's West Side Story. I'm up for the part of Maria. She embarks on an affair with Tony, a descendant from a rival gang in the Italian town and it's all forbidden love and gang warfare and he dramatics. I'm sure I made you watch it on DVD...unless you feel asleep.'

As she babbles on, he open their vanity drawer by the bed and finds a gleaming gold necklace, it has a diamond pendant and a star across its chain, his hands lift it from the case where it's been hiding behind all her other accessories.

'Hey Rach?'

She's tucking in her white fitted shirt into her pencil skirt when she turns. 'Yes?'

'Remember this?'

Her eyes shimmer as she gasps. 'The star necklace.'

His voice breaks with emotion. 'You're my star, Rach and you need to wear this, so you never forget how to shine.'

Her eyes water a little from his heartfelt words as he steps toward her, still half undressed.

'Thank you.' She whispers like a feeble child and he spalys the gold chain on her dainty neck, clasping it shut at the back as it falls afront her blouse.

'Beautiful.'

Her hands play with the star pendant.

His hands cup her face as her own hands cover his, their eyes meeting.

'Youre gonna knock them dead, baby. I know it.' He says it with so much conviction, she's a tad alarmed by how much he believes in her.

'You think? What if I'm not pretty enough or too young or just not star material for them?' Her voices wavers with doubt and his heart aches.

He tilts her face to meet his adoring gaze.

'I know it.'

She helps him put on his jacket as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

'Baby, what's in that bag, It's light half your size.' He scrunches up his eyebrows.

'It's my outfit for the audition, the manuscript, my makeup, my purse, extra shoes, products and my hair stuff.'

'When did you become Kurt?' He asks jokingly.

'Hey! It doesn't hurt to be prepared.'

'There's being prepared and organised and there's well...being crazy. Are you sure your comfortable, I mean that bag looks heavy baby.'

'I'm fine'.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders, leading their way to the bus stop to take them to Brooklyn as she begins to hum an unfamiliar tune.

'What's that?'

'Tonight.'

'Huh?'

'It's a song Maria sings.'

'Oh, it's nice.' He kisses her cheek.

'I'll meet you at the bar around noon ok?'

'Sure thing, baby.'

The hours drag on at the station. Since he's a junior fireman, he still gets lumbered with all this paperwork instead of being put on the field, the fun stuff. He wears the bright flourescent jacket and jumpsuit, heading toward to the staffroom as he whistles on. His mind is clobbered with images of his naked girlfriend and his throat runs dry as he recollects his memory of their morning activities. God, he misses her already and it's only 3 hours.

She's wiping the counter top and puttign out the snacks on the table when the phone rings, her manager intent in his copy of the sports amagazine he's reading. She walks toward the bar and picks up the receiver.

'Hello. This is Rachel from the Dragonfly.'

'I miss you.'

His voice stills her heartbreak.

'Finn! You'll see me in 2 hours. I miss you too.' She laughs lightly and hangs up.

They run lines over the lunch break, his elbows on the bar stool and her chin on the desk as she recites her lines. She's so cute when she's in her element, her nose scrunches up in concentration and her eyes shut as she memorises her lines, acting them out and blowing him away with her perfomance.

'That was great baby.' He claps proudly as she bubble up with a sheepish smile.

'Really?'

'Yeah, you got it down.'

He eyes the place crowded with suited men and cigar smoke brewing in the air as she coughs.

His hands rub her back. 'You okay, baby?'

'Yeah, just a lot of smokers here, kind of new.'

He doesn't know much about New York but it sure is different here. People dress more grown up and he's used to flannel than silk suits and gowns crowding a bar.

The people her look like models or scholars, all polished and shining like a fine penny while he walks in with his scruff.

It feels like a big sea he's swimming in, with all these pretty fish and he's a tiny tuna, marching on like a newbie. He definitely is still the small town boy in the big city.

Her break is nearly over and he gulps his orange juice, biting into his beef burger as she watches him.

'How can you eat so much junk and look like you?'

He eats like a horse and he's 6 ft tall a giant so it doesn't surprise him her tiny frame can only manage half his portions.

'Cos I'm a guy and plus being a fireman really pays off with the workout.'

She flutters her eyelashes and looks at him seductively. 'You do look good in uniform.'

Her hands stroke the front of his uniform jacket as her eyes her hands.

He can't wait for her to take his unform off of him tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: Consoling**

He gets back from the station at around 10pm, stumbling into the apartment, all tired and haphazard, yawning loudly with his arms stretch as he takes off his jacket, leaving his taut tight sweaty torso clad in only his fireman vest and thin white t-shirt. He switches on the light, quietly and discretely, tip toeing his way into the bedroom to find her petite form curled up in a foetal position. Her hair is cascading over her smooth silky honey-like shoulders and he notices tear stains on her delicate cheeks as she sniffs away.

'Baby?'

She mujmbles somethijng he can't quiet decipher, his mind on auto-pilot and his body exhausted from the training and work schedule he trudged through today. She shifts slightly as his hands touch her shoulders.

'Baby, what's wrong?'

Her hands wipe the tear tracks on her face and she turns to look at him, offering a weak smile that convinces him he's going to be doing some consoling tonight.

'I didn't get the part.' She announces this after a dramatic sigh, her shoulders lax and her eyes tearing up again as she resumes to curl up. He dips into the mattress, making the bed sink with his weigh as he spoons her, still half undressed, gently kissing her bare shoulders.

'Did they tell you straight away?'

She sulks, her pout in effect, her eyes puffy and he sighs. This is one of self deprecating modes, her realises. This is what she does. Rachel berry is a perfectionist, she tears apart everything she does, listing all the imperfections of her perfomances until she wears out. He's known for a long time now, nothing short of perfect is good enough for her. She's her pown worst enemy and most harshest critic on her own. He dips his chin between the arc of her shoulders and circles his arms around her waist as she continues to sniff.

'No.' She hiccups. He has the urge to laugh at how dramtic she's being.

'But I just know I didn't get it?'

He rubs circles on the exposed flesh of her belly button, kissing her jaw and nuzzling her loose curls as she sobs softly onto the plush pillow.

'Because Jesse was there and he was glancing at me so...so...coldly.'

His blood boil at the mention of that guy's name. It's no mystery he hates Jesse St James. For leaving her a shell of a person in high school then coming back worming his way back into her good books, gaining her forgiveness only to leave her again with no explanation after their mended friendship. Jesse St James made him want to punch something and kick chairs over all the time his name was mentioned. He hates him for being an arrogant ass and for hurting Rachel times and time again. But mostly he hates him cos he took her from him once and he to this day is still a threat to him. He pulls her closer by the hips, so she is flush against his chest.

'Baby, just ignore him. I doubt he has much sway on the judges anyway.'

'He's assistant director.' Her voice is barely audible, so soft and vulnerable now it makes his heart wrench. Only that jerk can make his girlfriend of 6 years this feeble and weak.

'Ok, so your part was amazing, Rach. I doubt he would let his grudges get the better of him and make him completely diregard your enormous talent and the fact you were born to play the role of Maria.'

She's quiet for a long time before she turns around slowly to face him, her hands fall on his chest as he pulls on the neck of his vest.

'You do look cute in your uniform,' she says almost too innocently. He smiles a little at her.

His face is inches away from hers as they stare at eachother laying aside in the bed and she stroke his stubble with her dainty hands, his hands still firmly holding her against him by the waist.

'I love you, my drama queen.' He kisses her passionately, his lips morphing into hers, their tongues dancing as he swallows her lips in his mouth, bruising her lips with his teeth until they break apart gasping for air.

'Love you too.' She curls up with her hands on his chest, her head tuck under his arms as he strokes her silky strands.

His chin tucks on her head as she grips onto his middle, sighijng content.

'What if I don't make it? What if all I get are rejections and bitter comments about how I'm not pretty enough and I'm doomed to just live a mediocre life working as a waitress all my life?'

He can't believe she's so insecure. He tilts her chin with his thumb, forcing her to look at him.

'Rach, you will make it. You and New York. It goes just together. This is where you belong.'

She smiles at him now, a genuine smile with a tint of hope. 'Thank you.' She relishes in his embrace as he strokes the smooth contours of her back.

'Want me to make you feel better?' He asks coyly.

She lifts her gaze to meet his lustous eyes. 'You just did'. She nuzzles his noze.

'No baby, you know with sex.'

'Oh, right. I'm so worn out tonight.'

He heaves a dissapointed sigh and gets up off the bed as she jerks up.

'Where you going?'

'To take off my uniform.'

Her face morphs into that of a child whose had its candy taken away.

'But I like the uniform, can't you keep it on? Please?' She pouts for affect. Darn her and her feminine wiles.

'It's uncomfortable, Rach. Or you know...' he says suggestively, 'you could take it off me.'

Her head falls against the pillows, her brown hair splayed against the cushions as she sighs defeated.

'Fine.'

He edges his way back into the bed, his hands playing with the lapel of his jacket, his eyes hungry for her as she sits up on their massive bed, her hands playing with the hem of her own vest as she pulls it up, slowly teasingly over her shoulders, making his earn it as the peek of her breasts come in sight to expose her full ripe round naked boobs.

He licks his lips as she pulls him down to her level. His eyes fixed on her chest, mesmerized.

His knees bend to either side of her hips, the fireman trousers still intact as her tiny hands dips into the waistband, pull it off of him slowly but surely.

'I do like a man in uniform.' She says sultrily.

'I know.'

Their eyes meet, equally coated with desire and lust as he leans down to kiss her rosy lips, still bruised from his rough kisses earlier.

She tastes of strawberries and peppermint and he feels like he could live in her scent forever.

Her fingers graze his bare broad shoulders, laying the vest down and massaging his chest until he dips under to find his muscled toned abs. He moans as her manicured nails graze his pecs until the vest is jerked off his shoulders.

They're naked now, with only hix boxers and her panties barriers between them as she eyes his hard erection bulging out of the fabric.

'Hmm. You did miss me.'

Her hands cup his bulge, stroking slightly before she dips in to feel him harden more under her fingers, her touch driving him wild as he grunts.

'Baby..'

The boxers are off within second and she eyes him hungrily as he kneels erect on her bed on top of her, his own hands dipping into her spot to draw circles, his fingers finding her core and pumping her slowly as she moans, her breath ragged and the sounds released from her throat making him fall off the edge.

He falls on top of her, his elbowed steadying his weight as he slips inside her, her hands clawing his back to edge him closer as he thrusts into her, once, twice, thrice. Her hands cups his hard ass and his lips find hers, his teeth digging into her bottom lip and their tiongues battling for dominance as she strokes him between their embrace.

Her face is content and her lips morph into a smile, her eyes tender and soft as he kisses her temple, pulling her to his naked chest, their ahri matted with a sheen if sweat and their backs sticky from their heavy lovemaking.

'You always do know how to make me feel beter,' she whispers into the air as he dozes off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surpise: Ch 6**

He had been acting strange lately, taking on longer hours, spending less time with her and not being half as affectionate as he used to be. She feared they were drifting apart and it was like a million needles being stabbed into her spine, the mere thought of it. Wasn't the whole point of him moving out here for her the point of avoiding that?

He stumbles into the room at about 3am, jerking off his jacket and laying it on the floor, too tired to pack up or tidy up. She's sleeping soundly makign those cute little noises and he is just about to approach the bed to kiss her temple when his phone vibrates. It's on the bed, mumbling his name as he taps away on the keys. The tabbing must have awoken up cos she's now wide eyed and patting his side of the bed as he looks up at her.

He circled her torso with his arms, kissing the top of her head before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Her eyes hide a tint of hurt and confusion at his distance. Her mind starts to run train tracks with scenarios and theories. He comes back, taking of his pants and slipping in right next to her, spooning her.

She says nothing, still taking in the last few weeks of his odd behaviour.

Then it comes. He's just about to dose off, her head tucked under his chin when she turns to fac ehim, her hand grazing his bare chest.

'Are you cheating on me?'

He laughs.

'What?'

Her eyes shrink with a hint of dismay as she recites her question.

'It's just we haven't made love in 3 weeks and you're always on the phone at night and all these long hours...' She trails off, her lips morphing into a pout. 'Are you sick of me?'

He pulls her closer by the waist so her tiny frame is flush against his.

'No! Baby, I'm just so tired to do the kinky stuff now and the long hours wear me out. Plus, that was just one of the guys from the station checking up on me.'

She shifts closer, her hair ticking his chest. 'Every night.'

He can't lie to her, she'll ebat it out of him. Rachel knows him like the back of her hand.

'No,' he sighs defeated. 'I got a surprise for you.'

Her eyes glimmer with hope and shine with excitement as he chuckles as she squeals.

'Me? But my birthday not for another 5 weeks. What surprise?'

His eyes flickers close momentarily as he kisses her temple.

'You'll see,' he mumbles sleepily.

'Ok', she says softly, her eyelid closing as he too dozes off.

_He can't believe it's senior year, where time time go? They've got 5 months until he says goodbye to her and she forgets him while a bunch of handsome suave smart college guys sweep her off her feet. He grunts getting up while his mum places a letter on his desk. _

_He really doesn't want to go to school. Just endure another day of Rachel chattering on about New York and her plans, a future that doesn't include him. He sulks, tearing open the envelope. Probably just another rejection letter. Can you believe he's been applying to community colleges and Ohio universities only to rejected by a bunch? He hasn't told her yet but he secretly applied to a bunch of New York schools too, just on the off chance he gets in and can have the opportuity to follow her. He can't imagine life without her._

_He just can't. He slips the letter out of the envelope and his eyes seem to deceieve him, his rubs his sleepy lens and reads again. He got in! He got in to Hunter College in New York. He wants to squeal or scream like a girl but he figures he will keep it to himself, after all Kurt would probably throttle him with his pillows if he woke up him from his beauty sleep or whatever he calls him. _

_They're splayed on a blanket in the park, she's sat between his legs stretched out on the green green grass. Her head leans against his chest and she breathes in the fresh air, they simply cherish the little moments they have. He's waiting for her to ask him to follow her as if some kind of permission to let him love her forever. But she hasn't and that kind of breaks his heart. Maybe she doesn't need a Lima loser anchoring her down anyway, maybe she has finally figured out she doesn't need him and deserves better._

_Their eyes are shut as the sun streams down on them. She wiggles on his lap, her butt brushing against his hard crotch as he grunts._

_'Sorry,' she mumbles. _

_He smiles back as she faces him, stroking her tender cheek and kissing her sweetly. _

_Her eyes are gleaming, her brown orbs swirling as he looks at them as if seeing into her soul. _

_'I got news,' she exclaims. 'I got a letter through the post today.' _

_He shifts around awkwardly, avoiding her eyes. This is it. She has to say it now._

_'I got into to NYU.' For some reason she doesn't sound as happy as he would imagine. He expected one of her silly excited dances or her high C screams. Nope, just the news delivered primly with a smile. Her face is unreadable as he looks at her, hugging her to him. _

_'That's great, baby!'_

_She stays in his arms until he feels something soak his shirt and he holds her by the shoulders, making her shift so he can look her in eye. _

_She's avoiding his eyes and wiping off her tears. 'Rach?'_

_It's barely a whisper but the words are like daggers to him. 'This is goodbye.'_

_Her cheeks trail a waterfall of hot salty tears and he wipes them with his thumb as he breathes in a harsh breath. _

_He feels like crying too or maybe screaming, shaking her even. Can't she see how he would follow her to the ends of the earth? All she needs to do is ask. She never does._

_He slams the door open and throws his shoes on the hall, grumpy and his eyes red from crying in his car, contemplating when she's goign to break up with him and tell him the harsh turht that they are not true love but a silly high school romance she'd forget._

_He edges towards the hall of their house ad find his mum in the dining room, staring at a photo of his dad and sniffing away. She's holding a velvet box in her left hand and trying to fight tears._

_He hovers over the door frame, eyeing her with concern. _

_She's still in her apron and now wiping off her tear stained hands on the front of it. _

_'Finn!' She fakes some enthusiasm, trying to shrug off her sobfest. 'Made your meatloaf.'_

_She walks into the kitchen to open up the pantry and he follows her curiously._

_'Mum, what's wrong?'_

_The velvet box in her left pocket reveals itself in her hand. She smiles bravely, hand it and cupping it in his large hands._

_'I want you to have this,' she whispers. 'It's Rachel, isn't it? She's yours, she's the one.'_

_The finality in her voice makes him want to cry some more but he resists, nodding._

_He eyes the box and the ring inside it, emerald and sapphire are her favourite rocks. He smiles and sighs softly. _

_He never did propose to her in senior year, the next week she was off to another city for her Juliad audition and gushing about the campus life and how there was an engaged couple trying long distance. It killed him to talk about how she wanted to live adn them to live and just explore the world before settling down or being tied down. He took that as a no. _

_He never did pluck up the courage to get the velvet box out craved with her favourite rocks and ask her the big question, to be his forever, to spend the rest of her life with him as he promised to make her happy. The box lay tucked away under his shoe case full of memories of them under his single bed. He never looked back and wondered why._

_He followed her anyway._

He yawns loudly and swings his legs over his side of the bed as her sleeping form snoozes away against the comfy sheets of their bed, her hair is messed and her eyes coated with a sheen of morning dew. He's never seen anything more beautiful. So angelic and perfect in a tiny little package of her own.

He bends down under the bed and open the box with the ribbon on it. It's her birthday present. He smiles proudly. The timing is perfect and he can't wait to see her face when he kneels down to ask her to do him to honour of making him an honest man.

She loves surpirises and she's going to love this one, he just knows it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: So we've come to the big moment and our babies are finally growing up! Rachel is 23 here so we're definitely edging towards the ending. The next chapter will be the last, so do let me know if yuou want an epilogue after that. Enjoy!**_

**Questions**

His hands are shaking and his palms sweating as he stand my the door of the party room, clasping his phone, eying the text he just sent her to meet him there.

He called up the cab to drive to their apartment to pick her up to get her here. God, he has never been so nervous in his life. He's sure he looks like a mess and when she arrives any minute now he is going to crack. He had this all planned out, the whole speech and the act. Kurt and Blaine set up the party with all the streamers, the food platters and encouraging him with his step brother squealing about having his best friend as her sister in law.

There are so many questions running through his head right now conjuring up his worse nightmare. What if she says no? What if she leaves him for a better guy? What if she finally realises she deserves so much better than dumb oaf Finn Hudson? He runs his fingers through his sweaty matted hair, pacing the front porch, anxiously waiting for her to come.

He hears a car break a couple of minutes later and turns to find her wrapped up in her tight light black dress, hugging her petite frame and accenting her bust perfectly, her hair is curled up and flowing by her shoulders, her eyes shimmering with the night light of the NYC streets as the driver open the door for her leading her to him as he looks on, mesmerised.

She's clikcing her heels that look like they could kill her, they're like half her size and she's almost shoulder high level standing next to him as he grabs her hands to steady her.

'Hi.'

'Hey.' He gulps.

Rachel always does make his throat run dry and take his breath away at the same time, she's just that enchanting.

They stand there just staring for a moment while she blushes under his gaze.

He holds her waist and draws her closer to his own suited form.

'You're beautiful.'

His giant hands cup her face as she looks at him with hooded eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering as he strokes her cheeks.

Just when he starts to lean down to plant a kiss on her plump glossy rose tinted lips, the door opens with an excited Klaine and a bunch of their college friends, work colleagues and her theatre pals stumbling out.

'RACHEL!'

They part startled by the gushing and screaming of their friends welcoming the birthday girl. He clasps her hands and guides her into the hall, all bright with lights, ballons and streamers with her god star banner and her pretty face splaterring the space wishing her happy birthday.

She gasps and tears up a little.

'You guys!'

Kurt comes up and ambushes her with Blaine in tow, hugging her tight as they both squeal in delight.

'Happy birthday, Baby Barbra.'

He still doesn't get that nickname, he scrunches up his eyebrows and smiles as his brother claims his girlfriend followed by Blaine who kisses her cheek.

'Happy birthday, Rachel.'

He still feels uneasy whenever Blaine and Rachel interact, he hasn't forgotten their steamy kiss over the spin the bottle incident at her train wreck of a party.

He knows he's being the silly jealous boyfriend but he cringes everytime the guy leans in to peck her. He gets that he's gay and committed in a relationship with his brother but why is he so threatened? Maybe it's cos deep down he will never really feel good enough for Rachel. She's one in a billion after all and he's the simple guy dating the next musical phenomenom.

He watches as she circles with the crowd of adoring friends and fans of her work in the amateur theatre of her university. He smiles on as she lights up the room and shines as the centre of attention. How did he get so lucky? He still can't believe they've been together for almost 5 years now.

He finally pries her away from Klaine yapping about her improved fashion choices and gushing over her newly renouned look as a more sophisticated chic lady instead of the dork she was all those years ago. To be honest, he misses her leg warmers, her knee socks and her animal sweaters. He loves how she looks now, she's sexier and more suave but then, she was just Rachel, the quirky girl he fell irrevocably in love with.

She walks toward him by the corner, stirring his champagne and swinging her hips seductively smiling at him.

'I missed you.' She flushes herself against his tall frame as he hugs her to him.

'Enjoying yourself, baby?' He kisses the top of her head as she tucks her head under his chin, they revel in their embrace.

'Yeah, thank you. This was amazing.'

Her eyes glimmer and he leans down to kiss her cheeks then lock her lips.

'So, was this the surprise?'

He smirks as her eyes question him.

'No?'

He shakes his head. 'You gotta wait for it...you'll see', he says coyly.

So they all gather around after Kurt blows the whistle and Blaine wisks in bringing the big specially decorated white chocolate cake with the vegan frosting. He wraps his arms around her waist as she squishes her shoulders together, adoring her as she blushes about the fuss they all make over her. They all circle around her and chant happy birthday.

'HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY!' They cheer gleefully and she brushes off happy tears.

She ducks to blow out the candles and they all laugh as her puny breath fails to extinguish the flames. They all duck to blow away the 23 candles in the right cake.

She gets a little tipsy dancing along to Klaine on the dance floor as he excuse himself to the bathroom to breathe in and out, calming down to compose himself for the next question he has to ask her.

The music stops and everybody stills for a moment as he walks toward her on the dance floor, she's in the middle with the lights illuminating her features amd her face glowing. She eyes him with a curous look as he glances at her with a blank expression.

'Finn?'

Kurt does a little excited jump, clapping his hands, knowing what's to come.

Finn stands in front of her as she stares back, the entire room glancing at the couple in the centre of the dance floor, the whole space silent and the moment dawns in.

'Rachel,' he breathes, 'There's something I need to ask you.'

She blinks, her lashes fluttering as she eyes him.

He breathes and bends down on one knee.

Rachel cups her mouth, the entire room of girls and boys gasping as he kneels in front of his girlfriend.

'Rachel...', he whispers hoarsely, holding out the box with the pink ribbon on it.

'I know I was supposed to get you a present this time around instead of our annual marathon of kink that I indulge you in every year but we've been together for so long now. And I realised something. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know things aren't always going to easy with us, You bring the drama and I say the stupid things but I love you, I love all yuour crazy, I love every inch of you Rach. I know I can't live another day without you being mine forever. So, what do you say, will you marry me?'

Tears are steaming down her delicate cheeks and his knees hurt from kneeling down.

There's a silence that seems to last an eternity and for a moment he thinks this is it, it's over.

'Yes!' She squeals hugging him to her as he hands her the velvet box.

He jerks up to meet her at face level and kiss the heck out of her cos he can and cos she just made all his dreams come true. The crowd erupts in applause and chatter on about them.

He just gazes at her as she opens the box in wonder, her lips part as her eyes tear up.

'My favourite stones,' she whispers.

He swallows. 'It's my mum's,' he takes the ring out of the box and fits it on her petite finger.

They fall onto eachother in a tight embrace as the room erupts in applause, whistling away at the newly engaged couple.

He kisses her temple passionately. 'I love you so muc, Rachel Barbra Berry.'

Her arms draw around his muscled back as she tightens her grip on him.

'I love you more, Finn Christopher Hudson.'

He can't wait until she's Rachel Hudson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fate**

_**AN: This is the last chapter so enjoy FR making like rabbits in their marathon round of celebrating their engagement. The next chapter will be the epilogue and work forward into how their future plays out as New Yorkers.**_

_**PS. If any of you follow me on tumble aka ConventionallyUnique, you would know I am gonna write an AU St Hudberry fic based on Something Borrowed. I will also try my hand at some comedy humour fic about Finn meeting Rachel's dads who are wary of him so keep tuned!**_

They stumble into their apartment after a million and one drinks with a tipsy Rachel and a surly Finn hanging on each other, Kurt and Blaine roll their eyes at their friends as they talk gibberish in their drunken state, she is holding on his lapel and he's stroking her bare thigh, eyeing her hungrily. They aren't getting a wink of sleep tonight.

The boys guide the drunken newly engaged couple into to dim lit apartment at 2am and key the lock as they shove them in their rooms. Rachel and Finn hang onto the other, their lips attached against the doorframe as she feels a wet pool forming between her legs from the closeness of their contact, the body heat radiating the desire that is so imminent now. She growls into the hard vigorous kiss, his tongue battling hers, his teeth digging into her bottom lips as he cups her jaw.

It is 3am and they still have energy to muster a hot make out session with him pushing her against the mattress and hovering over her with hungry lust laden eyes as she looks on with equal passion. He trails kisses down her jaw, her neck and the peak of her breasts. God bless this tight sexy little black number, he thinks. It's been driving him wild all night as he watched her swing her hips, her lips sashay against the dance floor and her boobs tempting.

He feels the flush of wine and arousal intoxicate him as her lips latch onto his, the taste of red wine and berries drug him as he kisses her deeply. His hands roam over her bust as he rubs over her breasts with his long fingers, cupping them gently. They break the kiss moaning at the loss of contact as his hands digs into her top to knead her breasts, his fingers flicking her nipples as they harden under his palm. He strokes her breasts all the while as his hands linger to her hem and underneath to find her spot, and fuck she's so wet it turns him on even more. Soon her body is clenched like a vice under him as he is buried deep inside her, erupting her breathy sexy moans as he devours her pretty irresistible frame.

Her eyes close and her mouth opens, her lips parting as he sucks on her nipples, her head rolls back as she moans in delight. He's going to get all kinds of noises out of her tonight. His fingers are dipping inside her as he rubs herm her hands coating around him as he groans as she jerks him off. Soon his body slides down hers as he pumps inside her, thrusting in and out as his name rolls off her lips and then he kneels at the side to bury his head between her thighs, parting her legs further as he fingers her with his mouth, licking her walls, nuzzling her clit with his long nose as her thighs vibrate from his ministrations, he smiles satisfied as she holds onto to his russet hair. She tastes like rain and he can't get enough of her. He fucks her again and again with his mouth and presses against her clit sucking on it with his teeth then slipping his fingers deep inside her as she arches back, her hips pulling him in as he rides her.

She's got this pleased look on her face and he pulls her in as he pushes into her tight pussy, buried in her as if it's this new place in heaven he can call home, her hips swerve against his movements as they fuck like rabbits. He kisses her and slides in harder as she begs him to go harder, faster. He thrusts into her deeper and he hears the victorious moan rip from the back of her throat without warning and smiles pushing even harder, straining with effort then pulls her legs around his waist, slamming into her again and again. Her ragged breaths tell him she's close and he swings her legs over his shoulders, fingering her clit as they move rhythmically.

She groans and bites against his broad shoulders and he comes, the light in his eyes and her name rolling off his lips basking in the afterglow of their sex.

'I love you, Rach,' he says hoarsely as her body flushing against his making his breath hitch.

Rachel grins as he kisses her lips, trailing soft kisses down her neck, collarbone then shoulders as she reaches between them to stroke his cock one, twice, thrice as he moans and presser against her.

'It's my turn to be on top, she says seductively, untangling their legs as she straddled his hard cock.

She shivers slightly from the wind from the window hitting her bare breasts as he stares hungrily as she lowers herself on him, kissing his neck trailing kisses to his pecs, licking them with her tongue then bites gently feeling his heart beat faster against her. She grazes his abs and touches his erection causing a hiss. She grazes his hips with her hands and he presses up against her as she slips her hands around him. She swings her legs over him, straddling him as he closes his eyes at the contact her body makes with his cock, rubbing herself as he open his eyes and grabs her hips impatiently. She kisses him as she snakes her hands between them to stoke him a little.

'Oh my god, Rach!'

She groans loudly as he presses into her. He's on top now and his hands swirl around her clit as she moans and he thrusts into her as she cries out while he continues teasing her clit. She begins to thrust her hip up to him as he out his arms around her meeting her thrusts, she hooks a leg around urging him to go faster as his breath quickens, eyes shut as she thrusts into her thrice then rolls off his side.

They're sprawled out on the bed next to each other breathing heavily as they bask in the afterglow of their marathon round of sex. Her eyes shut closed and he pulls her against him, kissing her temple as they sleep away this surreal night.

She wakes up the next morning feeling sore and walks around naked in a wake of dawn as she gazes down at a sleeping giant in her bed. She walks into the bathroom and runs the shower, the water hits her body to sober her up and soon Finn jumps into the shower. She stares at him as he gazes right back at her with the same adoring look. In seconds they move forward, their lips crashing as she pulls him under the spray of water hitting their bodies. She feels him against her, his erection against her as his hands intertwine hers, pulling her closer. Her hands are wrapped around his neck and she loosens one to wrap around his erections as she takes him in her hand making him groan. Soon he turns her and presser her against the shower walls, water still running as she feels the cool tile against her back. She breaks their kiss to let out a small gasp and he moves his mouth to her neck, kissing her and lingering over her pulse then lower, kissing her breasts as she writhes under him as the hot water pulses on them.

Rachel strokes him gently as he moves a hand from her body to brace himself against the wall then removes his mouth from her to let his head roll back.

'Rachel', he gasps as she begins to stroke faster setting a steady pace as he goes crazy. He kisses her hard before he comes, his breath shallow. She stands there wet and smirking and suddenly feel his hand between his legs, almost yelping at the contact.

She touches the tap and turns the water off as he eyes her knowingly.

'Done showering?' He asks almost too slyly.

She grabs her towel to dry off wrapping it around his back as they are flush against the other, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, feeling the reaction her nakedness had on him.

They are sat on the bed totally naked as she pull him down on top of her, his hands trail down to her clit and she moans as his finger dip inside her wetness as she claws at his back while he fingers her in and out. She throws her head back letting out a moan.

She cries out and whispers into his ear. 'I need you, now.'

She leaves open mouth kisses on his ear as his eyes scan for a condom in the room.

She pulls his face down to hers and kisses him with force. 'Don't bother', she mumbles into his neck. 'On the pill.'

He sucks in a breath as her fingers brush against him and he leans down to kiss her, his fingers move to her spot as he strokes her until she moans again, slowly pushing inside her as her breath hitches.

He feels so good insider her as he moves and soon her breathing is rapid as he hits inside her sending her over the edge as their bodies spasms and collapses on her.

Fate would have it they were like puzzle pieces made to fit together and be complete in this picture perfect life.

He nuzzles her as she smiles against his flushed face, her lips swollen and rose red from his rough hard kisses and her face glowing from their love making, her hair flowing on her naked shoulders as he holds her, wanting to never ever let go.

They made it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue: Dates**

_**AN: Gasps. What's this? Two updates in one day? I know I love to spoil you guys. I've really loved the reviews and the readers. This story has been such a pleasure to write and I hope some of you will stick around for my new fic to come. Enjoy the happy ending, I hope I did FR justice!**_

They haven't set a date yet and he knows any guy in his position would be over the moon that this is a long engagement. They've been in bliss for over a year, settling in as New Yorkers in this big foreign city that engulfs them with all its sights, wonders and possibilities. She's been auditioning a lot and working all those long shifts so when they do see each other, they are a tangle of limbs in the dark night of the day, waking up all sweaty and out of breath from all the sex every night. She's not been flicking through any of those magazines, instead her head is always buried into a manuscript of a new play she's engrossed with, determined to get the part and start a new life. He wonders if she's even bothered at all. I mean, girls, they obsess about weddings and want everything to work out like fairytales, setting demands but not Rachel. She's this tiny little package of intense drive and energy, she wears him out but she's never too much. He wonders if she's forgotten they're engaged to be married and that he didn't give her a silly little promise ring like a goofball teenage boy.

She's been sat in that same position of her side of the bed, between his legs stretched out as his head hits the cushions bed frame, her eyes glued to the words on the page as the wind blows the hairs on her neck. He wants her to notice how he longs for her to be his forever but she seems to not have a clue. They fall asleep in each other's arms that night and he awakes at dawn staring at the ceiling questioning things. Maybe he proposed too soon, they barely just finished college and she's still a waitress at a bar and he's still a trainee fireman. Maybe he didn't think it out and she's undermined the depth of it, thinking it's just something they can hold on to until they're truly ready. He sighs, rubbing his creased temple as he feels her shift against his sides, hugging his chest as her hair tickles his naked chest. She's so beautiful it's unreal. His gaze lingers at her serene face as she breathes.

He calls into the station earlier than normal and finds an envelope on his desk, his eyebrows crease in curiosity as he tears it open. He's shrieks, he's finally qualified. 2 gruelling years of endlessly long days of working the shifts at the stations, all these exams and appraisals, finally it's paid off. He can't wait to tell Rachel tonight and take her out to celebrate at her favourite Italian restaurant in Manhattan. The rest of the day goes smoothly. They have lunch at the bar as he scoffs down two cheeseburgers, fries, some chicken wings and a milkshake. She looks at him astonished at his appetite, after 6 years of dating; she still doesn't get how he can eat like an elephant. He smiles, sipping his drink as she forks her salad. His hands stroke her face summoning her gaze.

'Baby?' His voice is soft and soothing, and her eyes are soon staring back at him with the same lacklustre look she's had for months after every failed audition attempt.

'Rach, it'll happen, I promise, you're a born star and you'll have your chance to shine.'

She casts her dough eyes down on her plate, still fiddling with the cucumber pieces of her salad.

'I know, I just wish it was soon. I'm so tired of the waiting game. When will it be my turn? I've been applying and searching and trying for almost a year now and nothing.'

The defeat in her voice makes the strings in his heart tug a little and his heart breaks for her once more. He's never seen her like this, so hopeless.

'Baby,' he tilts her chin to face him,' don't give up, hang in there.'

He ushers away minutes later getting a call from the station about his fire job unsupervised and exciting leaves for the gig. She looks on forlorn, wishing she could be as excited for her future.

This whole fireman thing, he decides, the best decision made in his entire life. That is after his decision to chase Rachel across the country and make her his forever. He stumbles into the apartment jerking off his uniform to find her curled up looking at something. He edges closer to find a calendar in her hand with circled marked around dates. She's got that intent look on her face and he can't help but find her absolutely adorable. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her in a tight warm embrace, trailing kisses down her neck.

'What's that?'

'Well, since I'm going to be working in the theatre 8 nights a week for the next 6 months, I figured we'd decide our dates for you know the rehearsal and the ceremony.'

He's dumbfounded. Is she setting a date or is he getting confused? Also, did she just say she got a part in a play?

He looks at her with an incredulous expression and she turns to smile that contagious smile of hers, happy tears in her eyes as he tackles her on the bed.

'We're getting married!'

She giggles at his excitement.

'And I got Evita!'

He cups her face and kisses the heck out of her, cos he can and this is the best day of his life.

'There's something I have to tell you.' He says ominously.

'Yeah?' She squeaks.

'I'm a fully fledged fireman, baby. Got my new uniform today. Want to see?'

She licks her lips and eyes him with lust laden eyes and gulps. 'A new uniform?'

He jerks it out of his bag. 'Uh huh, wanna give it a try?'

The garments are off in seconds as they devour each other, skin to skin causing friction as he kisses inch of her and her him. They are splayed out on the sheets, out of breath and happy. She grabs the calendar from the desk and gives it to him.

'There's the date for the big day,' she gasps.

'May the 23rd 2015. Hey isn't that the date we got back together for the last time?'

She smirks. 'You kept count of the day we were apart?'

He smiles sheepishly. 'I counted everyday cos you meant the world to me, without you I was empty.'

She straddles him within seconds, her lips closing around his, their tongues dancing as she cups his jaw, his hands caressing her ass as she moans against his mouth.

'I love you, Miss Hudson' he says hoarsely.

'I love you too, Mr Berry.' She quips playfully.

It's only a given Kurt demands to be the wedding planner.

'Weddings and makeovers are like crack to me' his brother states.

Blaine rolls his eyes and smiles at the couple apologetically the next morning in the kitchen as they dine for breakfast. He is already flicking through the sixth catalogue and circling dresses for her to try on and decorations for flowers and whatnot. Man, this is gonna be a long 6 months ahead of them, that's for sure.

The ceremony is held in city hall with petals trailing the red carpet and the catering top notch with all kinds of crudités and music from her favourite play as As Long As You're Mine plays in the background as they say their vows. He promises to love her forever and she promises to live out his dream of being the perfect family she always dreamed of with her.

She looks so beautiful in her white gold dress with the pleat front and the flowing tail as Kurt looks on teary eyed walking his best friend down the aisle to his brother.

The groom looks just as handsome in his fine lined black tux with her favourite lily on the lapel, his hair gelled back and clean shaven as he holds back tears as the surreal event.

There's a bouquet thrown in the air and luck would have it Blaine catches it as Kurt cups his mouth. They kiss and dance all night as their parents steal a few sways as the music plays and it's all signed and sealed, she's all his and he's all hers. He couldn't have asked for more.

About 5 months later, they settle into an apartment of their own and he's sat on the front row as she opens on Broadway in her debut role as Fanny Brice. He stands proud clapping wildly, shedding a few tears of joys, whistling at his wife, on her standing ovation. She's the star of the stage and the star of his life. She shines brightly like the sun just as he knew she would.

He realises now, there's no going back. No regrets and no doubts on the horizon. She's his forever more.

The future is theirs.


End file.
